The Song that Changed Everything
by EmaMissouri
Summary: A song title prompt ! Hotch over hears a conversation and gets the wrong idea completely!


_This is a prompt challenge from Angel N Darkness….it is my first from her forum, if you haven't checked it out yet you really should =) the link is on her profile….and this is a one-shot by the way =)_

* * *

**Prompt : I Need Your Body - Tina Arena**

**Title : The Song that Changed Everything**

It was an unusually quite day in the office, so Morgan and Emily were trying to entertain themselves, trying to stop themselves from clock watching, which just made time go slower, or at least that was it felt like.

"Okay so what's your secret song?" Morgan playfully asked her

"What do you mean my 'secret' song?" she laughed

"You know the song you love, but would never tell anyone or ever listen to it in public" he smirked

"Oh, okay" she paused trying to remember the songs name "Damn, I can hear it in my head, but I can't remember the name….it's" she stood raking her brain trying to remember

"Sing it, I might know it" he jested

"No way, I'm not singing!" she laughed

"Aw, I was hoping to her beautiful tones as well" he grinned "Okay then just tell me the lyrics"

As they were talking by the kitchenette Hotch had walked past to grab a coffee, as he headed their way he over heard Emily saying things to Morgan…he wasn't completely sure he was hearing her correctly.

"I need your body, I got to have your body, Close to me, Such a temptation…."

He turned on his heels, straight back to his office '_Morgan and Emily…since when?_' he thought to himself, he had liked Emily for a long time now and he was starting to realise he had missed his chance with her. Morgan had noticed Hotch retreat and realised quickly what his and Emily's exchange might have sounded like right at that moment

"At least I think that's how it goes, or at least that's what I can remember…if I heard it, I would now every word!" she laughed trying desperately to remember the song, or at least the artist.

"Girl, I have no idea what that song is, but by those lyrics alone I can understand why it's your 'secret' song" he teased. "But, you should go explain to Hotch why you just said you needed my body…he may have got the wrong idea" he laughed pointing his head towards Hotch's office.

"Crap, he heard that…why didn't you let me now we had ears!" she put her hand to her face in embarrassment. Morgan just placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her, then gave her a little nudge in Hotch's general direction.

She knocked on his door hesitantly. "Come in" Hotch demanded, a little pissed off, he needed to calm down, hearing Emily talk like that had made him angry, he hated feeling jealous, but hats what he was.

* * *

"Hey Hotch…Morgan said you heard our little exchange…I just er…wanted to explain"

"We both know the rules Prentiss…so I didn't hear anything, just make sure no one else hers it okay?" he replied through gritted teeth

"No, that's the point, they were lyrics to a song, I just couldn't remember the title so I was rattling off some of the lyrics, hoping Morgan would know it…" she wanted to tell him it was his body she needed!

Hotch felt the relief flow through him. "Oh, okay well…." he paused, he really should cease this opportunity, because next time it might not just be an honest misunderstanding. He had a million and one reasons not too, but then a million more reasons to just go for it.

"Well, what?" she asked walking further into his office, hope flooding her whole being.

He stood and walked round the other side of his desk to meet her. "Hotch?" she said as her heart raced more and more the closer he got and her body temperature started to raise.

"I think someone or something is giving me a wake up call" he informed her, in a light tone, a total opposite to the one he first used with her.

"About what?" she asked as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek

"To cease the day and screw the rules" he smiled, revealing those dimples she loved to see, but rarely got the chance. He leaned down to meet her lips. She froze. Was this for real or what is it a dream. It didn't take long for her to realise it was real and she returned the kiss with vigour.

"Tina Arena"

"Huh?" he asked, wondering why she just said what she just said, after he just kissed her.

"The song, it was by Tina Arena, the song was 'I need your Body'…and I can tell you I'm no longer embarrassed to say I seriously love her!" she laughed, he had to chuckle.

He was officially a fan of her's now too and he had never heard of her!


End file.
